Hidden behind masks of fox smiles
by Naruto's-Lost-Love
Summary: Naruto just couldnt take it one day, he let his mask slip, and showed to the real world wo he really is... please dont hate me for it. no sasnaru yet or anything else yet unless i was told if I shall continue with it.. IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Will Update
1. letting go of the mask

{[(This is my second fan fic so I'm kind of new at this. Please don't hurt me if you don't like, but at least please review so I know what I did wrong. This is just a taste of the story if you like I'll continue on it. Thank you Fox )]}  
  
( I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I'd love to own naruto and sasuke )  
  
It was a gloomy morning; dark clouds hung low over the village of leaf. There bellies full of rain to drop soon. The sun seemed to not want to shine or show it's self today for some reason. A figure stood on a bridge that crossed over the running stream. The figure sighed as he stared into the water, for no reason at all. His usually bright sun golden hair stood high and proud, shining it's self. But today it was as dull in shine and limp, just like the weather. Everything about the boy looked dull, his orange pair of clothes, down to his ocean blue eyes. He was early, he was always early, and he just hid himself until a few minuets after the rest of his team got there.   
  
He would put on the mask that he always wore, the foxy grin and tuff guy act was cracking lately. He was trying to make sure Sakura or Sasuke did not notice, mainly Kakashi- sensei that as ever was always damned good at noticing strange behavior. He picked up the footsteps of the uchiha boy, and he jumped into one of the tall trees in kohona and sat there staring into the sky, waiting for his cue to come down. It was going to be the same day as always. After an hour or so, in his field of view he saw a cotton candy pink head bobbing towards the team 7's meeting place.   
  
His sigh wasn't audible, but it was felt like the wind had felt the same way naruto felt, so it gave its gust of wind, as a sigh he couldn't do. He took his cue and disappeared in a flash of movement down the path. He was a lot more skilled in many techniques then they known, or cared to find out. He didn't want to show his true power, it was useless; it wasn't going to make them like or acknowledge him as he thought he wanted them to do. Walking quieter then usual, he made his way there, not feeling up to making a big entrance, like every morning. So as he passed by sakura and sasuke. He didn't look at them, as they followed his movement to one side of the bridge and continued to stare at where he was before he had to move.   
  
Sakura blinked, wondering if naruto was sick, or had he gotten over his love for her. It gave her a moment of sorrow, to think he wouldn't continue to ask her out or, bug her to eat ramen with him. But she took a glance at Sasuke and forgot about naruto's problems, and turned to her love Sasuke-Kun. "Sasuke-kun lets go out on a date." she asked hopefully, today has to be the day he finally says ye- "no…" was her reply, the same reply. Inner Sakura' damn you Baka! Go out with me!!' but as usual she didn't vent out her anger, instead she leaned against the bridge railing next to Sasuke-kun.  
  
"What's wrong dobe? Eat too much ramen?" Sasuke teased him as usual, something was not right today, not the weather, but with one of there team mates. He expected naruto to jump at him, with failing fists yelling out profanity and trying to hurt him as usual. But what he got was no reply. Bells went off in his head, telling him there was something wrong with naruto. But choosing to ignore it, he thought it be that he was asleep.  
  
Kakashi- sensei appeared, not needing to turn around I heard Sakura's yell of 'Your Late!' and Kakashi-sensei's reply of a made up lie.   
  
Kakashi noticed that the konoha's loud mouth, hyper active ninja wasn't at all hyper at the moment. Naruto just stared at the reflection of the many clouds in the sky floating freely to 


	2. Letting go of the mask

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto though I wish I could.

( Oh the first chapter I didn't put TBC sorry for all of you sweet nice people. )

anywhere, any time. He envied them. Kakashi watched naruto for about 2 minutes, and then continued on. "All right team, we have a mission today, a D class mission. We have a list of things we need to pick up at the market for the hokage. "

After a long mid morning of shopping, they headed to the hokage's home, as they put away everything, while Konohamaru bugging him about fighting him to be the best hokage. He kept refusing his offers to fight. Politely refusing him, which startled konohamaru? Naruto was mostly a loud-mouth bad talker, not the mannered boy that they see. Leaving the place, team 7 walked through the village someone finally broke the forever flowing silence. "

how about I treat you all to ramen today?" it was kakashi, he looked like he was watching he entire team with his one visible eye, but in reality he was searching for that ever usually present hyper-ness in naruto, that once again wasn't appearing. Sakura nodded. "Sasuke, sit with me!" she asked enthusiastically. "No "was his cold answer. No happy cheer, no hell yeah. "No thank you Kakashi- sensei. I'm going home, tiring day"

Before he got a reply, he turned and left them all dumbstruck. Even the emotionless sasuke, looked worried. Naruto walked slowly, not looking at the villagers he felt like ripping apart. He made the rest of his way hopping over roof tops and trees. He made it on top of the hokage monument. After Sitting there for a short while something warm and salty, flooded from his eye, dripping onto the grass he was sitting on. He was crying again. Always crying when he was alone. Alone That word hurts so much. I should do something to make the villagers happy once and for all. I thought about suicide, but I knew it would be wrong I'm going to live and learn more and then I'll show them who Uzumaki Naruto is. Not the fox demon Kyuubi, but naruto will become combined with the fox, and will be stronger.

Naruto filled his traveling bag with clothes, a hand towel, ramen, scrolls, toothbrush, and more ramen. Dressed in his usual orange jumper, a slight smile played on his face. He turned to the door and stopped setting an enveloped letter onto the mantel and stepped out of his apartment and closed the door, leaving it unlocked as usual. Taking a breath, while looking at the building, he took a leap and raced to the gates of konoha. That bright sunny morning, had quickly turned cloudy and slightly dark. The day that Uzumaki Naruto left leaf village, every thing seemed to be decreased in luster. Kakashi was the first to notice the new changes around the village. There was no training, no missions today. So he had nothing to do but read his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise. Heading to Ichiraku ramen bar.

Expecting to be greeted with the sight of his teammate, the energetic ramen guzzler, naruto. Stepping in he swept his gaze around the shop for the bright blond in orange. But to his dismay it was mostly empty and no naruto. 'Hmm maybe he's training I'll wait here, he'll show up sooner or later' he thought to himself, but hours latter still no naruto. Signaling to the waitress. He leaned over to the pretty brown-haired, blue eyed women. "By any chance, has naruto been here today?" she smiled. "You mean our #1 customer with an insuppressible appetite? Nope, not today, yesterday he was in here looked down right depressed. He ordered miso, super sized to go.


	3. IMPORTANT

To All of my Readers:

I regret to inform you of certain horrible changes occurring. For a time I have not posted any chapters to my stories. For the reason to why I haven't if due to my laptop. I was not able to open any of my folders to fix/change/write/ or and start. The worst news to come, is that I had a virus on my computer and only recently have I had it fixed. But do to my stupid self, I take all the blame for not coping my stories down on paper and or on disc. So what I am saying is that, I have lost all of my chapters for all of my fics/upcoming chapters and new stories yet to have been posted. Please if you have any anger to throw at me, please due to my email or im me there, for I haven't gotten my aol im up either. If you would like to hit me, then by all means. I am sorry for your loss of this good story (I hope it was good while it lasted) and please forgive me, I will try to get everything up again and check if I had wrote any of the stories. Forgive me, its going to be a bit longer for all my fics. Thank you for reading.

Yours sincerely,

Fox ( )


End file.
